Emily and Tyler
by birdhouser3
Summary: basic story its my first I hope you enjoy thanks


_I'm Emily Forst a Blizzerd Dragon Slayer and I have a boyfriend named Tyler Bird we have only been going out of about a few weeks we came from Sabertooth. The master was a hard ass and he 'kicked' us out and also we had to fight him to leave, with Tyler's Sword Magic we won I was weakend but ok. We are headed to Fairy Tail and we just got to Magnola._

 _I said," um it is a bit quite here right?"_

 _Tyler said," yeah not like the other town."_

 _I said," are you ok?"_

 _He said," yeah I got slamed by the Master of Sabertooth and you got knocked out I'm fine."_

 _I said," come here hold on."_

 _I healed his leg and he said," you should have saved that for you."_

 _I said," I'm slowly healing myself I'll be fine soon."_

 _He said," yeah ok."_

 _I sat on the bench in the park and Tyler sat beside me._

 _I said," I smell a dragon."_

 _He said," what a Dragon Slayer?"_

 _I said," yeah I think enther Sting and Rogue are here or there is another dragon slayer."_

 _Then a pink haired guy came over," is that smell you?"_

 _I smiled," yeah who are you?"_

 _He said," Natsu of Fairy Tail."_

 _I said," we were just heading there."_

 _He said," really I'll get you in."_

 _I said," thanks we just slamed down by our older guild Master."_

 _He said," who?"_

 _I said," well we branded to rember and it hurts to that was yesterday."_

 _He said," Sabertooth, do you know Sting?"_

 _I said," he is here?"_

 _He said," yeah."_

 _I said," oh great I'm going to get lacherd."_

 _Tyler and I stood up and went to the Fairy Tail Guild hall and the Master said," Natsu new members?"_

 _Natsu said," yeah I'll get them."_

 _I said," thanks."_

 _Sting looked over," yall got kicked out too."_

 _I said," scerw you this was your fault and Rogue's."_

 _He said," how?"_

 _I said," he found out we helped you and we had to fight him and Tyler was the reason we made it out alive."_

 _He said," sorry."_

 _Lector flew over quickly," Emily!"_

 _I said," hey pal is this guild good to kittys."_

 _He said," yeah there are five here now."_

 _I said," six Sara is coming soon."_

 _He said," yeah I can't wait."_

 _Natsu said," where do you want your crest?"_

 _I said," right hand please?'_

 _He said," that is wear your branded though."_

 _I said," yeah that is the point."_

 _He said," ok it will hurt."_

 _He put it on and I didn't flench," yeah that hurt my rids hurt."_

 _Sting said," he brander yall too that is to far."_

 _I said," after he beat the shit out of us."_

 _He said," yall were the second strongest team and he brander yall really."_

 _I said," yeah."_

 _Master said," he did what to yall and yall took it?"_

 _I said," I was knock out I was about to roar then he snaped my jaw and I healed it after I woke up and Tyler had to take it Master's orders."_

 _He said," can I see please?"_

 _I said," it is under my new mark?"_

 _He said," it is ok I can see under that."_

 _I gave him my hand and he removed the brand and healed me and did the same to Tyler._

 _Tyler said," I feel better."_

 _Master said," yeah I see the guild as my childern so yall were just born to me so I care for everyone here."_

 _I said," thanks I was a S-class in Sabertooth but I know my place so does Tyler."_

 _He said," good I'm glad to hear that."_

 _I said," good thanks for healing us."_

 _He said," your welcome."_

 _Tyler said," come on you need rest for your magic back."_

 _I said," ok we going home thank you master."_

 _He said," get your magic back and don't come back till you do."_

 _I said," got it."_

 _We were gone for two days and we went to the guild on the third day and Master said," feel better?"_

 _I said," yeah."_

 _Tyler said," yes who is the one with the sword?"_

 _He said," oh Freed."_

 _Tyler said," oh ok."_

 _I said," your going to go talk sword right?"_

 _He said," no just wondering."_

 _I said," oh that is good."_

 _Lector said," where is Sara?"_

 _I said," oh she is coming in alittle she slept with us yesterday."_

 _Tyler said," yeah after she clawed me because she was happy."_

 _I said," yeah that was funny."_

 _He said," yeah right."_

 _Sara flew in and hugged Lector," I missed you."_

 _He said," yeah where were you?"_

 _She said," I got lost."_

 _I said," Frosh come here."_

 _He said," ribit."_

 _He jumped up Rogue said," all the cats love you."_

 _I said," that is because I pamper them all with fish and petting them."_

 _Frosh said," ribit yep can I go back to Roguey?"_

 _I let go," yeah."_

 _He jumped down and ran to Rogue,_

 _I said," you are so cute."_

 _Rogue said," it is that suit."_

 _I said," no it's his face and his voice."_

 _Tyler said," yeah I don't see it."_

 _I said," yall aren't girls ofcouse you don't see him as cute."_

 _Lucy came up," have yall even kissed yet?"_

 _I said," no."_

 _She said," you'll are werid."_

 _I said," yeah get over it."_

 _Tyler said," yeah we havn't really had alone time since Sabertooth and she was hurt most of that."_

 _I said," yeah he step on ,my face to so that is not happening soon."_

 _She said," he steped on your face."_

 _I said," yeah I got knocked against the wall then fell to the ground he went to cruch my head but Tyler then kicked him off from a far."_

 _She said," what is his magic?"_

 _I said," I'm not sure."_

 _Tyler said," yeah no one does."_

 _I said," but he is really heavy and strong."_

 _Master said," does this happen alot?"_

 _I said," yeah."_

 _He said," he needs to go if all that in a fight."_

 _I said," I can't do anything."_

 _Master said," I'll take it to the Magic Chouncl."_

 _I said," you can try but they won't do anything."_

 _He said," yeah with a wizard sant they will."_

 _I said," thank you."_

 _He said," no problem."_

 _I said," Tyler um can we go now?"_

 _Master said," where?"_

 _I said," we were challaged by Sabertooth's sprit wizard and stupied accepted."_

 _Tyler said," sorry she asked before we got kicked out."_

 _Master said," no I will deal with it your in no coundtion to fight spirts."_

 _I said," yeah she has the 13 key that thing is hard to kill but I done it before."_

 _Lucy said," the what?"_

 _I said," 13 spirt key it is this big snake and hell to kill the lord or some thing."_

 _She said," I heard about that key I could fight her."_

 _I said," no you can not I know that sprits you have are strong and you can't even sommon two like you would need Loky couldn't even kill that damn thing."_

 _She said," what?"_

 _I said," um the Loe Loin key he couldn't kill it he likes being called Loky."_

 _She said," oh how do you know that?"_

 _I said," I used to work with his master but she died and he turned to me but I was not a sprit wizard so he is stuck here some where and I have his key he has been here for I think three years now. She was a bitch but I forgot her name he told me that he would disapper soon when his magic was depleated. He was charged with killing her but didn't he was tring to get her to let Aris go and he said no so he was using her magic and his to stay here but it went on for mouths every week I would check on him to make sure he was ok and he was all the time he need gave up. He was tring to save a friend the she took a job and tried to sommon two sprits and died from it. The king banshed him and he cried he didn't want her to died just to let Aris go free from the contract but she didn't she is now in slaved again and I can't do anything about it I love sprit like you do Lucy. If I was a sprit Wizard I would have probly dated Loe but I'm not so he lives here waiting to die and I can't help him or Aris."_

 _She said," oh my I never knew."_

 _I said," I have not seen him in about two and a half years he left then and I forgot his smell I think because I have looked but couldn't find him."_

 _She said," if you find I will help in anywhy I can to save him."_

 _I said," thanks I dout he will show up before his time he will probly find out he is deing then he will look for me to say bye."_

 _Tyler said," he was a brother to everyone he met never mean or angry and he loved to firt."_

 _I said," yeah my sign is Loe Loin in zodic so that is why I took to him quickly."_

 _Lucy said," can I see his Key?"_

 _I handed it to her._

 _She said," I can't feel the magic from it."_

 _I said," he made that one for me so I would in forget him it wouldn't work unless you hand him."_

 _She said," oh here."_

 _I said," thanks."_

 _I took it back and said," I'm getting a iche to hit something?"_

 _She said," why?"_

 _Tyler said" she doesn't get sad she gets punchy."_

 _I said," I'm joking Tyler do you want to go for a walk in the woods Natsu told me there was a nice fishing spot that we are welcome to see."_

 _He said," ok I don't know where it is."_

 _I said," come on."_

 _We walked to the spot and I sat down._

 _He said," yeah peaceful it is heaven."_

 _I said," yeah not really it would be better if it was dark I could see that stars."_

 _He sat down beside me," yeah."_

 _I lend my head now his shoulder._

 _He said," that is why we are out here?"_

 _I said," why else?"_

 _He kissed me for a moment," that right?"_

 _I smiled," yeah that."_

 _I kissed him again and said," you catch on quickly."_

 _He said," yeah with you I have to."_

 _I said," I know sorry."_

 _He said," it is fine."_

 _We sat there for a while and I lend back and he took off his sword._

 _I said," that is a first."_

 _He said," yeah."_

 _I said," are you getting tried."_

 _He said," yeah alittle you want to go home?"_

 _I said," yeah."_

 _He said," come on."_

 _We went home and I went to sleep I was tired later I felt him lay down._

 _I woke that morning with him beside me and Sara on me._

 _I moved her and woke him up," morning Tyler."_

 _He said," morning."_

 _I kissed him," you were oddly still last night."_

 _He said," that is odd."_

 _I said," yeah uassly your moving alittle or something."_

 _He said," um ok."_

 _I got up and went to the living room," are you going to the guild I want to take a job?"_

 _He said," um do you know what job?"_

 _I said," no but are you coming?"_

 _He said," yeah don't I alway?"_

 _I said," yes I was just wondering."_

 _We went to the guild and I looked at the jobs and Tyler was talking to Erza about blades and magic with it._

 _Natsu was fighting Gray and crashed in to me as Gray threw him._

 _I said," ouch Natsu that hurt."_

 _He said," sorry."_

 _He got off me and Tyler came over," are yall ok?'_

 _I said," yeah maker head threw Natsu at me."_

 _He said," oh Natsu you ok?"_

 _He said," yeah thanks."_

 _I said," um there is a job for taking out some bantis we can take that."_

 _He said," ok we'll leave tomrrow um trian or walk?"_

 _I said," walk."_

 _Natsu said," what is wrong with trains?"_

 _I said," nothing I like to walked sometimes."_

 _He said," oh they make me sick."_

 _I said," I don't get sick with trains and other moving odjects like most Dragon Slayers."_

 _Natsu said," lucky."_

 _I smiled," yeah Gajeel doesn't get sick."_

 _Tyler said," well that is odd three get sick and two don't."_

 _I smiled," how is that odd?"_

 _Natsu said," nevermind Emily."_

 _I rolled my eyes at Natsu and when to Master and took the job._

 _Tyler came over and looked at the job," looks easy."_

 _I said," the target is the leader alive."_

 _He said," we can do that."_

 _I whipered," yeah just don't let Natsu come."_

 _Tyler said," got it."_

 _I smiled," good, I think Freed wants you."_

 _He truned around," oh later."_

 _I said," yeah bye don't unsheath that sword."_

 _He said," I won't."_

 _I smiled and as he walked I stroked his shoulders he had walked beside me, then he shot me a look smiling._

 _Erza said," what happens when he unsheaths his sword?"_

 _I said," he is so skilled that he can cut monster in to pieces without unsheathing it."_

 _She said," really?"_

 _I said," yeah, it is so sharp it can cut you in half with a clean cut and you would still stand for a while before you fall."_

 _She said," dang my swords can't even do that."_

 _I smiled," I know that is why I told him it keep it sheathed."_

 _She said," well it must be dangers I have never seen it aleast so I guess it is."_

 _I said," some what yes but in the sheath nothing will happen."_

 _Later that day I met Loky as he tried to flirt with me it was funny because Tyler was right beside me._

 _Loky said," you are the new looker I have heard about."_

 _I said," what is it to you?"_

 _He said," well I was wondering of you wanted a date?"_

 _Tyler said," when I die you can."_

 _Loky said," oh nevermind."_

 _I smiled as left and kissed Tyler's cheek and rested my head on his shoulder._

 _Tyler said," that guy has some balls."_

 _I said," oh come on your just protective."_

 _He said," yeah I have to be your to hot not to be."_

 _I said," oh really."_

 _He said," yeah really."_

 _I kissed him," thanks Ty."_

 _He said," yeah anytime."_

 _Erza said," you have a nickname."_

 _I said," so what of it?"_

 _She said," nothing."_

 _Tyler said," I like Ty."_

 _I said," well good."_

 _He smiled and got up to look at the job borad._

 _I said,"_


End file.
